Medieval Times
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Hermione and Severus attempt to travel two days into the past. Unfortunately, they seem to have overshot their mark. Can they fit into the new neighborhood? Will they be punished for their choice of attire? Will they survive until the end of the story? Panic, jealousy, humor, feats of strength, and plot twists abound!


Hermione and Severus stood in the middle of nowhere. Green fields, sheep, and trees stretched for as far as the eye could see.

Severus glanced back at Hermione. "I'm not entirely sure this is London, two days ago…"

Hermione glared him at. "Yes, thank you Mr. Obvious." She eyed the Time-Turner critically. "It should have been one turn for each day…," she mumbled trying to perform some diagnostic spells.

"So then when are we? Or even _where_?" Severus turned around, taking in the scenery. No chance of spying a road sign or a newspaper then…

Just then, a thundering noise came from the other side of a hill. Before they could work out what might be causing the noise, a pack of horses came galloping towards them.

Severus pulled Hermione out of their path as they came charging past.

The two time-travelers watched with equal parts fascination and dread as what could only be described as a traveling group of Knights bearing royal flags galloped past them.

"Oh dear…" Hermione whispered.

A man at the front of the group held up his hand for the company to halt. After some deliberation, a Knight on horseback trotted over to them.

"The Prince, Lord Geoffrey of Anthea, wishes to know why you are strolling on his lands, dressed in that appalling garb."

Hermione wished she had known what time period this was in time to transfigure her jeans and blouse into something more appropriate. At least Severus could almost fit in.

Severus inclined his head and bowed, motioning to Hermione to do the same. Hermione curtseyed as Severus answered.

"My apologies, my Lord. We seem to have become a little lost and have passed the border into your Majesty's land by accident. Please convey our sincerest apologies to your Lord. This good lady and myself will be on our way if you would be so kind as to point us in the right direction."

The Knight said nothing but returned to his prince's side for a brief conference.

Hermione was impressed at Severus' quick thinking, but couldn't help but fear that they would gladly throw her in the dungeons for her state of dress.

Finally the Knight came back over. "His Majesty wishes you to accompany us to the castle. He is returning from aboard and will be given a welcome feast in his honor. He requests that you join as his guests."

Severus raised one eyebrow before nodding his head. "We are most humbly grateful."

"Thank you, my Lord," Hermione also inclined her head.

They were directed to a supply wagon where they could sit for the remainder of the journey.

/

Upon reaching the castle, a couple of servants walked them to separate rooms and helped them to change into more appropriate attire. As fascinated with the history lesson as Hermione was, she did wonder how long it would be until they could slip out and try to get home. What if they said or did something that would affect the future? What if they never made it back to their own time? She tried not to panic too much and resolved to keep a low profile and at least enjoy the brief glimpse of the past she was lucky to experience.

However, it seemed it would not be so easy to keep their heads down.

/

Severus was grouchy. His britches itched. He didn't _want_ to make nice with a whole castle of royalty, visitors, and servants. He just wanted to go home, put his feet up, and have a cup of tea.

Though, he had to admit, Hermione did look rather fetching in her new outfit. Her hair cascaded down her back, her blue dress hugged her curves rather nicely, and… Severus coughed as Hermione made her way back to his side. He forced his eyes from the top of her low-cut gown and back to her face.

"Well, shall we do this, m'lady?" Severus offered his arm.

Hermione giggled, nervous and excited at the same time. "Why not, m'lord?" She placed her hand on his arm and they followed the servant to the banquet hall.

/

The feast was indeed a feast. At least 7 types of meat were on the table, with a handful of vegetables, and bowls of fruit. The wine flowed freely and Hermione found herself enjoying the experience. Severus glared around from her right, but she ignored him as she was used to doing at the Head Table at Hogwarts. She conversed with the Knight to her left about his battles and glories. She watched in wonder as the King's falconer showed off his majestic bird. And then they all headed outside for the Knight's tournament.

Severus, meanwhile, tried to keep to himself. While it was fascinating to be there, he still worried that something drastic would happen or they would be forever stuck in that time. He absolutely refused to spend the rest of his days in a place that didn't have indoor plumbing.

And the longer the day went on, the more irritated he got with the pompous arse of a knight that was clearly trying to show off to his Hermione. Severus almost felt like pulling him aside and regaling him with his own tales of honor on the battlefield.

Severus was more than annoyed when the tournament ended a few hours later and Lord Temple was, unfortunately, still standing after his gallant show of strength and skill. He had selected Hermione as the fair lady for whom he competed.

After the crowd had cheered and booed the victor, Lord Temple presented Hermione with a primrose. She blushed as the knight gently tucked it behind her ear. As much as Severus would have liked to sneak away and discover what plants they grew in their gardens, he was more concerned with punching that arrogant knave in the nose.

With several large goblets of ale speaking for him, Severus strode up to Hermione and the knight and gave him a piece of his mind. After the third insult, Lord Temple looked the thin Potions Master up and down. Without a word, he slowly drew off his black glove and threw it down upon the ground.

"Sir, if you are even worthy of that title, I challenge thee to a joust!"

Severus straightened up to his full 6'1 height and glared down his nose. "I accept, you little-"

But Lord Temple cut him off as he turned back to the crowd, not yet tired of performing to the audience. "ANOTHER JOUST, MY LORDS AND LADIES. FOR THIS FAIR MAIDEN'S HONOUR!" And with that he turned back to Hermione, kissed her hand, and dashed off to his horse and helmet.

"Oh no no no no!" Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him to the back of the stands. "Severus, you can't! We're not even supposed to be here. This isn't keeping our heads down!"

"No, it isn't. But then again, I wasn't the one flirting with Mr. Muscle over there."

Hermione huffed. "I wasn't doing anything of the sort. He just sort of…"

"Lord Snape!" Severus glanced back to where a servant boy stood holding a helmet and armor.

"Oh, be careful, Severus!" Hermione truly did not want to be left a definite damsel in distress if anything happened to Severus.

/

Soon, Severus was seated upon a gray horse that looked almost as menacing in its armor as his opponent. Severus had never been on a horse before, and certainly had never jousted before. The lance alone was enough to topple him to the ground. His horse snorted with impatience, and a moment later, the master of ceremonies had announced the commencement of the joust.

Hermione, hands on her face, watched through the gaps in her fingers.

It was all over in a minute and Hermione wasn't sure she could tell who was still on his horse and who had fallen so gracelessly, his lance obliterated.

She heard someone screaming, possibly her, as she ran to the fallen hero. "Severus, Severus!" She knelt down as he took off his helmet.

"Looking for me, my dear?" Severus trotted over beside her and smirked as he looked down at her.

Lord Temple glared up at them both, his pride decidedly in smithereens, much like his lance.

Hermione felt so overcome with relief, she sobbed. Later, Severus would tease her mercilessly for acting like a overwrought damsel.

In one fluid moment, Severus reached down for Hermione and she found herself sitting in front of him on the horse.

As Severus spurred the horse on, Hermione took in his smug expression. "I don't believe for one second that you actually accomplished that without magic."

"Magic, Hermione? But that would certainly break the Knight's honor code. I was simply driven by the need to win my lady's respect and steal her heart."

Hermione laughed and smiled back. "Severus, my heart was stolen long ago."

She held onto him tightly, as they made their way back to the meadow where they had first appeared and where they would attempt to make it back home.

/

Luna moved the ribbon from her headdress out of her face and noticed Neville in a sort of trance beside her. "Neville… are you okay? Is there something wrong with your turkey leg?"

Neville broke out of the foggy haze he found himself in. Quietly, he asked, "Am I imagining it, or was that Professor Snape and Hermione?"

Luna smiled and turned her attention back to the Medieval Faire. "Well, you know, Neville, even professors have lives outside of school."

"Yes, but…. history reenactments?" Neville shook his head and stared at his mug of ale, trying to remember how many he had already consumed.

Luna merely shrugged, and waved down the lady selling roses. "Oh, Neville, do buy me a rose." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>AN: I am well aware there are a few plot holes in this story, but drakien assures me that Santa will be okay with me posting it. This story was written for drakien for our annual Christmas fic exchange. For once we both swapped fics on Christmas, instead of several months later, and I'm even posting mine on Boxing Day. Go us! After we both visited Medieval Times, drakien gave me the prompt that Hermione and Severus visit Medieval England and Severus has to joust for Hermione's honor. I may have tweaked it just a bit. ;)


End file.
